The Collectors
The Collectors are a warlock breed who possess the power to drain knowledge through needle-like finger protrusions. They also happen to share the abilities of Blinking, Telepathy, and they are impervious to bullets. After draining the information from their victim's head, their victim becomes catatonic. A Collector also has the ability to restore the information back into their victim's head, which in turn revives the person. Bayridge Convalescent Hospital In 1999, Phoebe volunteered at Bayridge Convalescent Hospital where she tended to Ben Bragg,who was father to Eric Bragg. Ben was a catatonic patient at Bayridge for roughly six weeks and a Collector, posing as a doctor, was getting frustrated with the "long-term maintenance" needed to care for him. It was discovered that Ben was attacked by the Collectors so they could gain information on discovering the Akashic records. Ben was close to discovering the exact location when he was attacked which proved to be the catalyst for his son's need to finish his work. Phoebe's premonition For quite some time, the Collectors stalked Eric at the museum, watching him crack away at the map. Once he finally discovered the exact location of the Akashic records they set to go after Eric. But, because Phoebe was volunteering at Bayridge (much like her "volunteer-strong" future half-sister), Phoebe was able to get a premonition off Eric earlier ultimately saving his life. The Collectors attacked Eric in his apartment and after Piper and Phoebe intervened Eric managed to escape from the Collectors' grip and run to his dresser. He pulled out a gun and fired a shot into each of the Collector's chests knocking them to the floor. They quickly rose to their feet, their wounds healing automatically. Piper, Phoebe, and Eric ran out of the apartment. Charmed Ones intervene After Eric escaped the Collectors went after everyone in the hospital, draining their knowledge, looking for Eric. They were unable to find him and thus their plans changed. They knew the best way to get to Eric was through his father. When the Charmed Ones reached Ben's hospital room the Collectors blinked in and out managing to steal the athame from the Rowe coven and use it against Piper with the other Collector holding Eric. Dr. Stone threatened to cut Piper's throat if Prue used her powers however Phoebe managed to slam a flower vase onto his head, knocking Piper and the athame free from his grip. Prue used her power to release Eric and catch the athame while Dr. Stone blinked out and back in behind Ben. Prue threw the athame at Dr. Stone but within the nick of time the two Collectors blinked out with Eric's father. The Deal The Collectors blinked into Golden Gate park with Ben Bragg. They felt they now possessed the ultimate bait...to restore Ben's knowledge and let Eric know that he could be restored completely, all Eric needed to do was show up. So they called Eric and planned an arrangement in Oak Grove. Eric, followed by the Charmed Ones, headed after the Collectors hoping they might be able to save Ben. Eric managed to get far enough ahead that he met up with the Collectors well before the sisters showed up. Once he arrived, Ben's knowledge was restored just long enough for him to see his son hold a gun under his chin. As fast as it was restored it was taken away, and Eric ran towards his dad. Ultimately the Collectors succeeded, they had Eric in their hands and they used their needle-like finger to steal Eric's knowledge. Phoebe jumped in to save Eric but he was already unconscious and soon the Collector drained Phoebe of her knowledge (well, at least the last 3 weeks) as well. However, Prue and Piper were right behind Phoebe and because of the Collector's hunger for knowledge, they decided to stick around to attack the remaining two sisters. However, due to a spell, Prue and Piper were granted with telepathy and was able to hear the two Collectors planning their charge. With a step ahead of them, Piper was able to freeze the two Collectors in mid-attack and Prue used her power to move them together, ultimately draining each of their brains destroying them both. Aftermath With the Collectors vanquished, Ben's knowledge was restored; though Phoebe and Eric both suffered from amnesia, forgetting the past three weeks. Appendices *An unknown entry on this breed of Warlock exists, but all that is known of its contents is: ::...Their hunger for knowledge is your ally. Notes * There is an old saying that knowledge is power, and warlocks want power so the collectors want to have the power that comes with knowledge. * These warlocks are similar to the demons known as the The Seekers, they both feed on knowledge, however, the Seekers attack kills a victim, whereas a Collectors' attack leave the victim catatonic and amnesiac. Appearances The Collectors appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 2 :They're Everywhere See Also * Gammill, The Collector * Soul Collectors * Warlocks Collectors, The Collectors, The Collectors, The Collectors, The